


All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us.

by braeden



Series: So what would you think of me now? [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Kid Fic, Married Couple, Pregnancy, Prequel, start the series here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 03:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braeden/pseuds/braeden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The calm before the storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us.

  
  
  
  
  
**Dennifer AU - The calm before the storm.**  
 _All these broken pieces fit together to make a perfect picture of us._  
Jennifer’s eyes fluttered open as she felt a warm hand against her stomach. She yawned and swiped her hands across her face still half asleep. “He just went to sleep. You’re going to wake him.” Derek rubbed the swollen belly with a smug grin on his face. “I didn’t get to talk to him today. You were gone the whole day.” Jen moved in closer towards him and rested her head on his shoulder. “Well he’s awake now so might as well." She wanted to be upset - there would be no sleeping the rest of the night and she knew she had work in the morning - but there was no way she could be mad at Derek for wanting a little time with his son.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't really planning on expanding the set I posted already but I got the idea and just had to go with it.  
> This is the prequel to "Darling Make it go Away".  
> Originally posted on [my blog](http://haleyesdennifer.tumblr.com/post/57953441588)


End file.
